Kaori Ryuichi
Kaori Ryuichi. Kaori appears in Sweet Love, a Fan fiction from Narutogrlfan on fanfiction.net which is to be read by a MATURE audience. Background Kaori was born and raised in Konoha, her family went on a trip out of the village to met some old relatives to introduce her newborn baby brother, on the way they were robbed by bandits, her father made a way for her to escape with her mother who was defenseless holding the baby in her arms, unable to protect the two her father was cut down along with her mother and baby brother. Kaori ran back to vilage and told a nearby jounin about the issue, when they got to the scene her family had already passed away. Kaori was soon determined to become a kunoichi and be the woman her father wanted her to be. A year after becoming a genini, she meets Sasuke on a beautiful spring weather. Caught by a misunderstanding, Kaori assumes Sasuke is a pervert and they become quite the rivals. After a few weeks of their regular bickering, Sasuke tells Kaori he has feeling for her. This starts there long-term relationship and there love story. Personality Kaori is extremely hot-headed and very outgoing. She is nice to everyone until she is angered. Knowing this, her friends constantly tease her. Sasuke and Kaori are a loving couple, but they fight on a daily basic, their fights gets so violent it comes to them actually coming to blows and it makes their friends wonder if they really are dating. Kaori is a very agressive fighter against anyone, escpailly with Sasuke as she never holds back during there training or fights and niether does Sasuke. Kaori is fearless in battle as it shows that she doesn't care if her arm is broken. But when it came to the day of her giving birth she was terrified, she mentions this to Sasuke and her friend Kyoko. Appearance She has long straight pink hair and pale blue eyes with light skin, She wears a short red dress. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT